Wedding Reception Speeches
by ynotlleb
Summary: Spoilers for 11.24 What happened after the wedding? Now updated.


SPOILERS for 11.24.

I really enjoyed "The Bow Tie Asymmetry". I wonder what happened straight after the wedding...

#################

Kripke had stopped singing, the wedding party and the guests had left the room. Next up was the wedding reception, the guests had a choice of a Texas steak, Thai food, Pizza or Spaghetti with cut up hot dogs to eat at the reception.

Then it was time for the speeches. Best man Leonard was master of ceremonies and he opened proceedings.

Friends, both scientists and normal people :-) I am Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, I have the honour to be best man at the wedding of my friends Sheldon and Amy today. As is traditional at such gatherings I get to say a few words to mark the occasion.

However, before we start the speeches I have received some messages from people who couldn't make it here today.

The first is from Mrs Flora Fowler from San Diego, Amy's great-aunt.

"Congratulations Amy and Sheldon, love from Aunt Flora."

The next is from Cambridge Massachusetts, from one of our former Caltech colleagues.

"You got married Sheldon, not so dumb now. Congratulations to you both from Leslie Winkle."

Another Caltech message, from the President of the University no less.

"Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fowler congratulations on your marriage. Take all the time that you need for your honeymoon, no need to rush back. Siebert."

This one has come all the way from India, it is from Raj's father Dr. Koothrappali.

"If Sheldon can find a wife then so can you Rajesh, hurry up."

Talking of messages from parents this one is from my mother in New Jersey!

"Congratulations to Sheldon and Amy, I hope you have a better marriage than I did."

Finally we have a message from Mrs Constance Tucker in Texas, Sheldon's beloved grandmother.

"My Moonpie got married! All the best to Sheldon and Amy, sorry I couldn't make it to California for the wedding. I am looking forward to seeing you both on your honeymoon in Texas. Love from Meemaw."

I have known Dr. Sheldon Cooper for a long time as a roommate, scientific colleague and friend. 8 years ago if someone had told me that one day I would be best man at Sheldon's wedding I would have laughed in their face. That was before Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler came into our lives. At first I thought that Amy was just a female version of Sheldon. However, as we all got to know Amy better in our social group I could see the effect that they were having on each other. Over the years Amy and Sheldon have made each other into better people and now we are all here today to celebrate their wedding. Here's to the bride and groom, Amy and Sheldon!

Our next speaker, definitely not following tradition, is the maid of honour Penny.

Eleven years ago I moved into a new apartment and befriended my new neighbours. A pair of sweet, socially awkward and incredibly smart nerds. I hadn't really known people like that before, I thought they would just turn out to be people I would see across the hall or in the lobby every now and then. Little did I know how well I would get to know and love my nerdy neighbours and their incredibly smart friends. My name is Penny Hofstadter, 3 years ago I married one of the nerds and today the other one married my bestie Amy. Here's to Amy and Sheldon, I love you both, congratulations on your wedding!

And now, still not following tradition, here is the star of the show. Our next speaker is the bride Amy.

Thank you to Leonard and my bestie Penny for those wonderful words. Oh boy, what a day I am having, I don't want to wake up from this dream. I am Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler and I just got married! I used to have an agreement with my mother that I would go on a date once a year. These would usually last 10 minutes. Then 8 years ago my annual date was Dr. Sheldon Cooper and my life was changed forever. At first I was just happy to have made a friend, but when I got to know Sheldon's circle of friends and now had something I had never had before, lots of friends. With them I was able to do things I had only dreamed of doing since I was a child. I was maid of honour at the wedding of my friends Howard and Bernadette, I am glad that they are here with us today. Whilst all this was going on I was slowly falling in love with Sheldon. I have not stopped falling in love with Sheldon and I plan to keep on falling in love with my husband for the rest of our lives together. Enjoy the rest of my dream day everyone.

Thank you for those wonderful words Amy, don't forget he is 100% your problem now :-) Our next speaker is the luckiest man in the world, Sheldon the groom.

Hello everybody, I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Amy's husband. That sounds good. I like things to be clean and neat and tidy, people occasionally think I can be a bit strange that way :-) I was blackmailed into meeting Amy by the possible presence of a dirty sock in my apartment. I have never been so happy to have been blackmailed in my entire life, although I hope you have removed the sock now Raj! After I met Amy my ordered life has been gradually been overwhelmed, I hope that my wonderful wife will keep on overwhelming me for the rest of our lives together. It is so good to see some of my Texas family here with lots of other friends. I would like thank my friends for everything that they have done for us to make our special day happen so smoothly, I'd even like to thank Dr. Kripke for his singing. Howard, how on Tatooine did you get Mark Hamill? I agree with Leonard, today I married the beautiful and highly intelligent Amy, I am the luckiest man in the world. Enjoy the rest of this special day.

Finally, according to tradition, the speeches end with the father of the bride, Mr. Larry Fowler.

Amy said "sit down mother" as Mr. Fowler slowly got to his feet. He looked round the room, smiled at his daughter and son-in-law and said "Thank you...very much."


End file.
